The New Kira
by KirasDarkLight
Summary: Chika has now uncovered the power that Kira used to kill. What will she use it for, and will she discover who her father was? AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place 10 years after the Kira case was solved and closed, when Light was killed by Ryuk. 7 years after Misa Amane committed suicide because of her lost love. And 9 year after Touta Matsuda married Sayu Yagami. Chika (our main character) is in the care of Sayu and Matsuda. And so our story starts in the city of Tokyo at the end of a long day at school...**

"Okay class, remember your homework with you and _don't_ leave your group projects here. If someone does not take them home I will be throwing them out," _BBRRRIINNGGG!_"Have a great weekend!" Chika got up from here desk and gathered her books together. It had been a long day but now she could finally relax.

"Chiiikaaaa!" She turned to see her friend running towards her at top speed, "Chika what are you doing this weekend, I'm going out of the city for the entire five days we have off!"

"Not much Hoshi, I'll probably just be staying home again."

"You never do anything on the weekends, and on vacations you never leave the surrounding country side. Remind me again, why is that?"

"Because of what happened to my mom when she was in collage. She really hates to travel."

"Oh... My LOOK at the time! I have to go, see you when we get back from Kyoto!" Hoshi ran down the street waving, turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Chika had dirty blonde hair, blue-brown eyes and fairly pale skin. Even though she was only 12 years old she was already in Grade 9. She had been bumped up two grades because everything she was taught, saw and heard about, got seared into her brain and she could not forget it. Chika often wondered where she got her intelligence from. It most certainly was not her father, or her grandparents. Some of it must have come from her mother for she had been a top student in collage, before her incident. And her hair... nobody on either side of her family had blonde hair. This was one of the reasons she was teased by her class mates.

Chika also had a secret that she had never told anyone. She could see the name and day a person would die, just by looking at their face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chika walked away from her school and down the opposite street that her friend, Hoshi, had taken. As she walked down the street she saw the names of all the people that passed her. Yin Kazuki was a shrivelled old man that passed this way every day at the same time. He knew her name but never asked how she knew his name, it didn't really bother him though seeing as how he forgot the simplest of things. As she walked passed the park she saw Ginzo and his group dominating the playground once again. As she walked up the path to her house she noticed that her parents car was gone which meant her mom had gone out, which was strange because she almost never left the house. Chika knew it was her mom because her dad's work was just around the corner. And he started work when her school ended.

As she walked in the door she could hear her brother, Ryuu, talking on the phone,

"No damn it! So your sure that she said it was tomorrow? Okay thanks, bye." He hung up the phone, "DAMN!" and flopped down on the couch. He may have been in the same grade and 2 years older than her but that didn't make him anywhere near as mature as she was.

"Having problems?" He snorted and Chika decided not to ask any more on the matter. The house was in much similar build to the one that Sayu and her brother had grown up in. Chika and her brother had bed rooms on the top floor and their parents room was down stairs, along with the kitchen and dining room/living room. Once up stairs, Chika immediately whipped out her home work and had it finished in less then an hour. She was lounging back in her chair watching the T.V. she saw a strange man outside looking up at the her house. She blushed and ducked out of sight. It had been a quick glance so she didn't see what his name was, but she didn't really care. No one had ever stood outside their house and stared like that. On a second glance it appeared he was holding on to a piece of paper. Possibly with an address, which would mean he would be looking for a house number. She opened her window,

"Hey there, are you lost?" He stared up at her. His pale white eyes seemed to penetrate right through her. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Yes I suppose I am. I'm looking for the house of Touta Matsuda, could you direct me there?"

"You don't have to go any farther, this is it." The man smiled.

"May I come in?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm with the police force."

"Oh, in that case. Dad did say he was expecting company." Chika ran down stairs and flew open the door. The man was already there. "Come on in. I'm Chika Yagami." She was startled, he was dressed all in white, with white hair, and had really pale skin. And just then she noticed his name, it was...

"Pleased to meet, you my name is Near."


	3. Chapter 3

Chika was absolutely stunned. No one had ever lied to her about their name. He said his name was Near, but above his head it clearly read 'Nate River.' She stood there staring at him, but realized she must look rather rude.

"Please come in. How do you know my dad?"

"Oh, we've met a few times." He walked himself over towards the coach and sat down.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No I ate before I came."

"Oh..." She sat down across from him and turned on the T.V. He sat in a funny crouched over position twiddling with his hair. After a while he took out a deck of cards and started to build something with them.

"Tell me, if you find someone dead in a room when the doors and windows are locked, the room is very humid, with a stool, a puddle of water, a dent in the floor, brown hair in the victims hand, and a knife in his back who would you say killed him? Joe who hated this man for stealing his girlfriend and ruining his life who has short brown hair. Lana a girl that rejected him and attacked him in fear who also has brown hair. Or Victor, a man who seems to have no ill will against him except for owing him a large amount of money, he has black hair." Near never took his eyes off what he was building. Chika thought hard for a little while and came back with an answer that Near had not been expecting.

"None of the three people killed him."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Well for a start if he was stabbed from behind then he would not have been able to grab hair from his attacker. And all the other evidence stacks up against the idea of murder as well. The victim would have taken the stool and placed it on the floor. He would place the knife handle in water and freeze it, then place the block of ice with the blade facing up within jumping distance of the stool. Next the victim turns up the thermostat, grabs hair from a brush and jumps backwards onto the knife. Causing the dent in the floor. He then rolled over to die. The thermostat melted the ice making the puddle." She smiled, having answered the problem so easily.

"That was very impressive," Near didn't sound impressed, "you just solved a weeks worth of murder investigation in under five minutes." Chika continued to watch T.V. until Near had finished building his card structure. It turned out to be a house of cards. She turned off the T.V. and went up stairs to bed. 11:57. Near took out another deck of cards and proceeded to add on to his tower.

When she woke up about an hour later she could hear Matsuda and Near talking in low tones. She could tell by listening that her father was worried about something. But sleep soonover came her and she was engulfed in a world of blackness. She dreamed about some thing unearthly. A strange burned looking creature that was hunched over writing in a little, black, note book.


	4. Chapter 4

**We will now skip three years into Chika's future, as nothing important happened during this time. She is now in her third year of High School, is once again top in her class, and has a boy friend. Some of you may know him, his name is Taro Kagami. As for Near he has not shown his face since that day three years ago. But Taro seems to be keeping a secret from Chika, what could it be? But for now let us take a quick little look into the world of the Shingami.**

"He he he he!"

"What is the matter Ryuk?"

"Oh nothing Gukku, it just seems that Daril has lost her note book."

"And by lost you mean you took it right? Why would she even lend you her note, knowing what you did to Sidoh?"

"She didn't, I took it from her while she was gambling with Deridovely. Daril just seems that she could use a little entertainment, that's all."

"Where did you put this time?"

"I dropped it in the human world again. Only this time there is a reason for where I dropped it."

"Oh, how so Ryuk?"

"I found Light Yagami's child."

"You mean the human 'Kira' that you told me all about?"

"Yup."

"Well... this should be interesting. Especially when Daril finds out you did this on purpose. She'll be pissed."

"Yeah, but I don't intend for her to find out... at all."

**Ryuk seems to have set another of his 'plans' into action.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chika was sitting in her room staring out the window. School was nearly done and her vacation wasn't going to last very long. For two weeks she would be going on a trip with Taro to New York City. This was something that rarely happened. At first she and Taro had wanted to go to Los Angles, but Sayu had stressed for them not to go there. So they had settled on New York, their second choice.

"Chika, Matsuda and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay mom, I'll be right down." She hadn't even heard Sayu come up the stairs. Chika stood up, walked downstairs to where her parents were sitting.

"Chika, Sayu and I have decided to tell you something that you really should know."

"Please let us finish before you say anything."

"Okay, what is it?" They both looked at each other.

"Well, uh, um... you're not really our daughter."

"What..." Chika thought this was some sort of terrible joke, "What are you saying?"

"You're really Misa Amane and Light Yagami's child. We have been waiting for the right time to tell you, and we figured that _this_ wouldbe one of the best times to do so." Chika sat there for a minute trying to let it sink in. And when it didn't she got up, grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. As she walked down the street it began to make sense. Why, her hair was dirty blonde, her eyes blue-brown, her incredible intelligence, and her recently discovered acting ability. It all made sense now! And the funny thing was she didn't blame her foster parents at all. How could she? It wasn't their fault.

She walked out on to the street and crossed over to the other side.

As Chika turned the corner she noticed something lying on the ground. It was a small black note book. When she picked it up she noticed that it had lines on it that were unreadable. Flipping through it you could tell that this had been used a lot. But on closer inspection it appeared only names were written in it. Behind some names were how that person was going to die. Other entries were just names. At the front was a different style of writing. They were two rules:

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

What a joke this must be! What total garbage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chika walked through the door of her house feeling slightly better after having walked around for more than an hour. In her arms she carried the note book. Even though she thought it was a complete joke, there was no harm in finding out. She walked quietly up the stairs to her room and, luckily, didn't encounter her 'parents' or her 'brother'. Right away she locked the door and sat down on her bed. Opening the book Chika once again flipped through the pages to have a closer look at the names that were written down.

There were many names that had no importance to her what so ever, many of them English: George H. Carlton, Daniel Fielder, Billy Oleander, Izuru Takahashi...  
But one name really stood out, Abraham Lincoln, the sixteenth president of the USA. This had only caught her attention because it went on in detail about how he died. Abraham Lincoln April 15, 1865 dies the morning after being shot at Ford's Theatre in Washington by an actor. It was written rather messily, as if who ever had written it was in a big hurry.

Well that seemed reason enough to believe that it worked. But why not test it out? Chika sat there for a moment thinking of someone's name to write down. _Why not that funny man who called himself Near? Nate River_. She took a pen from out of a box on her desk and was about to write his name. But she realised that if he was important in the police force they might decide to investigate and might somehow discover her. So best to find someone she didn't personally know. Live TV would be the best because she would get to know the results right away. She found a live news broad cast, but had unfortunately missed the announcers name. Not that it really mattered for his name was right above his face with a bunch of random numbers. Diasuke Jun. Remembering the detail that had been put in to some names Chika quickly added, dies of technical problems at 9:07. This was a vary wide range of things that could happen. It was 9:06 she wouldn't have to wait long. She was guaranteed that this would confirm it because nothing ever went wrong on live broadcasts. 9:07, nothing happened. Just as she went to turn off her TV a stage light fell down from the roof an instantly killed the reporter. Panic could be heard out of the cameras view.

"What the hell happened?"  
"Go to commercial, end the program, do something!"  
"Somebody call an ambulance, Jun is unconscious..." the screen changed to 'We are experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by.'

"That's just insane, who knew it would work." Turning off the TV she went down stairs and got a glass of water. _This could be really useful, especially since I can see people's names._ But it brought back an uneasy memory.

**_Flashback_**

_It was the first day of grade 10, everyone in the class was given a name tag and expected to introduce themselves. No one at first moved from their respective seating, being able to see every ones name tag from where they were sitting. Chika had no need but to turn her head to see the names of the others, getting up would have just been a waste. Students at the very front or back did eventually get up to see each others names and soon everyone else followed suit. Chika only did to stop the teacher from nagging at her._

_Casually walking up to everyone in the she asked for their name. Finding one conversation rather boring her eyes wandered the room. NO NAME! Chika could see his face but not his name, or the numbers that appeared below._

_"Excuse me but I cannot see your name," realising this sounded suspicious she added, "Your name tag that is."_

_"Oh, sorry." He took off his jacket and his tag was now clearly visible, "My name is Taro Kagami."_

_"Nice to meet you my name is Chika Yagami..."_

**_End Flashback_**

That was how she had met Taro. After the first few days of finding that they had a lot in common Taro had asked Chika out. This bond had stayed strong since. But it made her feel uneasy that she still couldn't see his name. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, a shadow fell over the room. Chika quickly turned around and dropped her glass of water. In the window was a burned looking Asian mummy. It was hunched over and wore a black cloak that hung loosely behind. When it spoke it voice sounded smooth, full of malice and... female?

"Give me back my Death Note." A name floated above the creature.

"Daril Ghiroza."

"What?" She was completely stunned.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"I suppose Ryuk already told you."

"Who is he, someone like you?"

"He dropped my note book into the human world," she paused deciding whether to give more information, "that book you hold in your hands is mine."

"What are you?"

"I am a Shinigami." This must be a joke. But how could she have gotten in a locked room?

"I suppose you've come to kill me then."


	7. Chapter 7

The Shinigami began to make a strange noise, "HOO AHH HAHAHA SNN. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. HEEHA HOO."

"You are a God of Death aren't you? So you should be able to kill me." The Shinigami stopped, what Chika now realised, was laughter. Her face hardened and she became serious.

"So you don't know then. Well you're useless... I can only kill people if I write their name in that book. Now give it back."

"What if I don't want to?" The Shinigami didn't respond, "Well what can you do? I don't see another book. So I guess that means you're powerless. Isn't that right Shinigami!" Chika knew she was right, after all she had just killed someone on the live 9:00 news, "Or should I call you Daril, that is your name after all."

"AAHHH HAHAHA HAAAA! You are smarter then you look. Yes, my name is Daril Ghiroza and I come from the Shinigami Realm. That book you hold in your hand can kill anyone you know the name and face of. But I'm surprised that you figured out how to manipulate a time and action of death. If you just write someone's name they die of a heart attack." _That was exactly how _Kira_ killed over ten years ago!_ Kira's name had never been released when he was 'defeated.' A few people still believed that he would come back.

"Daril, do you know who Kira was?"

"I have no interest in the dealings of the human world," an object on Chika's desk caught Daril's attention, "What is this?" She picked it up off the desk and it unraveled until almost touching the floor.

"That is called a slinky," Chika watched Daril bounce it up and down, "for something made out of metal it is quite springy."

"This is made out of metal?" Daril's fascination seemed endless, "I collect any kind accessories made of metal, if you must know."

"You are welcome to keep it, I no longer have a use for it." This was of course a lie. Now that she knew Daril liked metal accessories she could use other things of interest to learn more about the Death Note.

Chika's cellphone began to ring. Daril looked curiously at the phone, but didn't bother to ask what it was. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hi Chika, this is Taro. Sorry for phoning so late." She looked at the clock, it was already 10:37.

"That's all right. What are you calling for?"

"You know how we tried to extend our stay in New York?"

"Yes."

"It worked!"

"That's great."

"We'll be staying there now for 27 days. Oh, and our flight leaves at 10:00am tomorrow."

"All right then I shall see you tomorrow. Don't be late!" She closed her cellphone. Daril didn't seemed concerned that they would be going away to New York. Not that her opinion mattered. Chika lay down on her bed, but she did not sleep. Instead she questioned Daril about the Death Note. To be an owner of such a power was a privilege. And to use it to its full potential she had to learn every thing about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**To understand parts of this chapter read the pilot chapter for Death Note. **

As the taxi pulled up to the airport Chika was curious to see if Daril could see Taro's name and the numbers below, or as she now knew was the day of death, or not. He had said he would wait outside until 7:00am, if she wasn't there by then he would go check in. It was only 6:47am so Chika had plenty of time to find him. As the taxi pulled over and she paid the driver Taro came running up behind her.

"Hey Chika! Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. Which gate do we leave at?"

"Gate 17. Here's your ticket," He smiled but seemed distracted, "You coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll catch up." Taro shrugged and turned towards gate 17. "Daril," Chika said softly, "Could you see his name?"

"No." She didn't seem bothered by it at all. But she had been surprised by something.

"What does that mean? Could he already be dead?"

"No. But he could have already died and come back to life."

"Isn't that impossible?"

"One Shinigami was given a death eraser. Any name erased would bring that person back to life, only if they hadn't been cremated."

"Do you know who has it?"

"No... But I could guess."

The line for checking on to the airplane was rather short. This was because Taro had ordered tickets for a smaller 737. But not one seat was empty. Daril decided to fly along side the plane.

"I didn't know Shinigami could fly. But if you're that fast why don't you jusy fly every where?"

"If running is faster for you why don't you run every where?"

When the airplane landed in New York time had gone back 15 minutes. It was now 9:45am the same day. As they got out of the airport and hailed a taxi Taro asked what Chika had been reading on the airplane.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a book with some important dates and names in history."

"I caught a glimpse of one of the names," Chika stiffened, "It looked like a really old book. You don't suppose it might have been someones little black book?"

"Huh?"

"You know, a book that people supposedly use to write the peoples names they want dead the most."

"He he he... who knows?" As the taxi pulled up to the hotel Chika didn't dare talk to Taro anymore about her Death Note. It was almost as if he knew what it was. But how could he? Daril herself had not been surprised at all when Taro had talked about it. In fact it had looked as though she was listening to someone else speak. Uncertainty ran through her mind as she unpacked. Quickly stepping into the bathroom to fix her hair Taro began moving things from her bed into a drawer.

"HE HE HE! That Taro boy knows more then he lets you believe."

"What do you mean?" _Knock Knock _"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, I have a question for you." Quickly finishing her adjustments she stepped into the other room.

"What is it?"

"Where did you get it?" His voice was strained.

"What?"

"This," he held up the book, "where did you get a Death Note?"


	9. Chapter 9

**"Where did you get it?" His voice was strained.**

**"What?"**

**"This," he held up the book, "where did you get a Death Note?" **

Chika was shocked and at an utter loss for what to say.

"He he hee, seems Taro knows after all." Daril sneered and nodded her head, "That means you can see me, can't you boy?"

"Yes I can Shinigami." Finally Chika found her voice,

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, going through my stuff?!" Taro looked slightly offended.

"I never went through your belongings. I found it lying on the floor, you must have dropped it." He turned his head to look out to the window and nodded, "Now I understand, here," he pulled out a sheet of ordinary lined paper, "take this." Not wanting to she just touched it instead. Right before her eyes another Shinigami appeared.

"Hi there," it grinned, obviously amused, "my name is Ryuk."

"Tell me Ryuk how did you drop my note book when you are with this human?" Daril snarled.

"Oh that was easy," he stuttered, inching farther away from Daril, "there is nothing in the rules that says we aren't allowed to go back to our world if we have something important to do. And it was only for one day. He let me!" As they had been talking Daril had moved closer and was now strangling Ryuk and shaking him back and forth.

"You ruined my stature! The other shinigami are all laughing at me because of what you did!" Daril screamed. Ryuk, now purple in the face, was trying to say something, "If I could kill you Ryuk, I would." Now recovering her self she floated back over to Chika.

Ryuk, bent double rasped, "But she's the daughter of who I told you about," a surprised look crossed Daril's face, "do you now understand why I dropped your note?"

"Ryuk that's enough. Now Chika," Taro turned to her, "I know what a Death Note is because I have one, and have had it much longer then you."

"I thought you never lied to me," Chika was very hurt.

"I never did. I just didn't tell you I had one. You probably wouldn't have believed me anyway." He paused and then, "I have been studying the patterns of how Kira killed over 18 years ago. I have come to the conclusion that the only way he could have killed all those people is with the Death Note. Especially since the Death Note's main way of killing is a heart attack. When I first found the Death Note, I only thought of finishing what Kira started."

"What if," she paused, "what if _we_ were to finish what Kira started?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was clear that the original Kira was intelligent, not getting caught for over 4 years, so they didn't want to ruin his reputation. But it was also clear that the original was long gone.

They had a difficult time finding criminal names that were not publicised because the Japanese Police Force had no files in America. But this was probably for the best. Only a few had the ability to access the police files any way. Seeing as this could raise suspicion in the future they would try and avoid police files as much as possible.

"Hey, Chika come here quick there is something on the TV."

"Yes what is it Taro?"

"Look!"

_'We now interrupt this program to bring you this' _a picture of a man, obviously dead, lying on the ground popped up _'Kira, the supposed god of the new world. Is he back? A recent outburst of heart attacks among criminals points towards this, especially since most of the people were in relatively good health. We now bring you this live conference from the cities police, "Sir is it true that all these people were, in fact criminals?" "Yes." "And what will the police do about it, will the great detective _L _be called into this?" "I am sorry the police are not willing to answer anything on that at this time." "Then what..."_

"HA! Kira is beginning to come back, the world will be rid of all those evil! And Chika, we have an advantage the Kira last time didn't."

"What is that?" Her comment was snide, was Taro thinking the same thing?

"We have his reputation."

"Yes that's right... hey Daril."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me who Kira was?"

"I do not know, Ryuk only ever referred to him as Kira, so you'll have to ask him."

Ryuk chuckled, "He he he. No Chika I can't answer your question."

"What! Why not?"

"A shinigami is forbidden to reveal the identity of another Death Note owner, even if they are dead. And besides that wouldn't be any fun for me. I'll enjoy watching how this plays out. After all I was there when he died. He he, and if this 'L,' or rather now 'N,' is envestigating he'll should be able to see me."

"What do mean?"

"As you know Chika," Daril began, "anyone that touches the Death Note can see it's shinigami. So I'm guessing that means this 'N' touched that particular Death Note you were attached to at the time. Isn't that right?"

"And to think, I gave you no credit as why you are such a high ranking shinigami."

"You shouldn't talk! You only advanced up because Rem died," she sneered, "If it wasn't for that you'd still be a middle rank."

"ANYWAY, I guess will have to find out the hard way, right Taro?"

"Huh, oh yeah... On the program I was watching before the news it was advertising a Ping Pong competition happening at a sports centre. I was wondering if we could sign up, it has been a while since I have played. And I'm sure the skills haven't left me!"

"That would be great, especially since we haven't really gone any where these past few days."

"All right, you can sign up any time before the competition starts, which is in two days time."

"Just wondering, but what made you bring this up?"

"Well we originally came on vacation to relax, right? So what better way for you to relax then to watch me kick some amateurs butt? And besides, the ones that enter get 'free meals coupons' at a restaurant every time you win! Isn't that great?"


	11. Chapter 11

Now entered in the tournament, just two days away, Taro practised once. Just to make sure he could still play. Chika was a fair player herself but Taro beat her at every turn.

"HA HA! That was awsome! Want another round? If you beat me I'll buy you something to drink when we finish."

Chika sighed, "Sorry but no, that's just not enough of an incentive. And besides you've already beaten me 7 times!"

"Fine... Hey Ryuk, what's the matter?" Chika looked over at Ryuk who was currently performing a twisted handstand. "Oh that's right you haven't had an apple since we got here! I make sure to get you one soon."

"Yes, make sure he gets one. I can't take any more of his complaining." Daril shot Ryuk a warning glance. Chika couldn't help but laugh. Having more then one reason. Ryuk was now trying to go out after Taro, but being twisted up his path was not in a straight line. And that no one, that she knew of, was investigating them personally for the killings of the new Kira. All was going better then she could have hoped. But it made her worry. What had happened to the team that had investigated the last Kira? Surly they would at least check into this. Chika hoped it was because they had not used her fathers contacts with the police, which meant that she and Taro could be any body. When they got back from the centre Taro left with Ryuk to go by some apples.

"Tell me Daril, do you know who the last Kira was?"

"I cannot say, as I am bond by a Shinigami law never to reveal another Deathnote owner. Even if the owner is dead."

"Well then I suppose that in order to find out I'll have have to do some snooping in my Dad's Kira case files. No doubt it'll say who Kira was when they found out."

"How do you know that they ever found out?"

"Once when my dad was talking to one of his coworkers I heard them relating the Kira case and how my Dad couldn't believe it was him. Unfortunately neither one of them mentioned who 'he' was."

Taro and Ryuk returned shortly with the apples, plus some other fruits. They spent the day before the tournament trying to find out what kind of food, if any, Daril liked.

"Here Daril, try this one," Taro tossed Daril a long, yellow fruit, "It's called a banana, you have to peel it."

"I know what it is called, like apples, we too have banana in the Shinigami realm." She took a small bite and made a sour face, "No I don't like these either they're to bitter." Taro wrote banana on the already two and a half page list of foods Daril didn't like. Chika laughed and finished the banana.

"Tomorrow is the Ping-Pong competition, are you ready Taro?"

"Of coarse Chika! And remember when I win and we get back to Japan you have to take me out for a big sushi dinner."

"I will but you have to win first!" And so with we will now skip head.

They walked into the building where the tournament was being held. It was fairly busy. The registration was on the far side of the room, and once signed up the participants had to go to a warm up room. So Chika went to get a seat. The other competitors looked quite experienced. You could tell by looking at them that they were all interested in the prize and not playing just for fun the way Taro was. Ryuk seemed to be looking at someone across the room but when Chika looked the person had gone through the warm-up door.

"Did you see anyone you know?"

"Maybe two people, but one for sure." Chika managed to find a seat close to the front of the area. Ryuk and Daril just floated in the aisle.

_"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,"_the announcer blared,_"let the tournament begin! Let us bring forward our first contestant! Introducing the winner of last years competition, _Lenard Tafsly! _And contestant number two, Rock Lexiss!"_

Around her people began to whisper excitedly and look down at the arena. The whispering grew louder as two people entered the room. The sigh was audible as a short, white haired man entered instead of the anticipated celebrity.


	12. Chapter 12

As the two contestants walked into the arena there was an audible sigh. This was not the famous rock singer, Rock Lexiss.

"Alright gentlemen take your spot. Ready and, BEGIN!" The previous champion, Lenard, was to serve first as he had won the back stage Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Any last words?" The albino just shook his head and took up a stance. The ball was served which bounced quit far back on the other side, but Rock was ready and easily passed it to the other side. The ball bounced back and forth a few more times when suddenly the previous champion swung his paddle hard. Unfortunately just a little too hard. It went sailing over the net not touching his opponents side, scoring one for Rock.

"And the first point goes to the new comer! It seems our champion has lost a little of his edge." Lenard ground his teeth angrily. Rock just stood there,as calm as when he had first entered. Each point after was scored in similar fashions. Either Lenard hit the ball to hard or Rock just tapped it and it would bounce twice before the champion had a chance to hit it back over. In four minutes the match was over, a new record for that particular tournament.

Ryuk chuckled, "I'm not surprised Rock won. He seemed confident enough." The man had not stayed to bow after his victory, instead he just went and sat down on one of the side benches to watch. Lenard had sulkily stalked off, not wanting to lose face if people saw him crying.

"That man, I've met him some where before. And you seem to know him as well for some reason." Chika tried not to look to silly to the people sitting next to her.

Ryuk shrugged, "I've seen many people while here in your world. He must remind me of some one who I've seen before." Chika was not convinced. The next two contestants walked up to the table. Each had their name announced, apparently one of them was last years runner-up and had been asked to come back this year. The match ended even quicker then the last as the runner-up opponent was a first year rookie. Cheers brought out the next two people, who looked rather goofy. It was apparent that they had been drinking soon before their match had started. The audience seemed to cheer louder when everyone realized this because neither one of them could stand up right. Of the three this match took the longest, for obvious reasons.

"What pointless and stupid actions," Daril sneered, "No wonder the human race falls into such chaos. Ryuk from what you have told myself and the other Shinigami about the previous Kira I can understand why he did those things. Ryuk?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking. You how a little while ago you said that the investigators of the previous case had been able to see you," he nodded, "then tell me, what happened to that Deathnote?"

"Oh, let me think. Ah! That's right shortly after the case it was burned and shortly afterwards I dropped the other Deathnote and wound up with Taro... Oh!"

Chika was very careful and whispered, "But that would mean those people can't see you now, right?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Daril's voice was on the edge of a sneer. Seeing as how Ryuk had overlooked such an obvious fact. Then both of them directed their attention to the arena. Seeing as Taro had just walked in, along with his opponent.

"On my left we have Zach Danford," the announcer blared, "and on my right we have Taro Kagami! Are you ready gentlemen?" Both of them nodded, "Alright then, begin!" Taro had won the backstage Rock, Paper, Scissors so he served first. Bouncing it easily and almost carelessly across the table Taro began the match. The match went in a way almost identical to the first. The only difference was when Zach lost he acted in a very sportsman like way and went to shake Taro's hand.  
"We will now take a ten minute break to give our athletes a break." The audience left in one big mass of people all crowding around the exits. No doubt they were either going to congratulate the semi-finalists, leave if anyone they new had lost, or to go buy more food from the concession. Chika waited until a majority left and then went to go congratulate Taro.

"Oi! Chika, overhere!" Taro was waving exitedly at her when she came out of the arena. He was standing next to the other semi-finalists, most of them were talking to anyone who happened to be near. Rock was sitting off to the side and seemed to be having a conversation that only he and the other person needed to hear. When Chika got there Taro was practically beside himself with excitment.  
"Chika this is Rock," the albino walked over to greet her, "He says that it would be great if we got to face off in the final round. Oh yes, that reminds me. You don't have to watch the next round, I'm positive I'll win. Just come back in when the anouncement is given that the final round will be starting. See you later!" And with that he went back to get ready.

"So, why are you here, Chika?"

"Well if it matters I'm here on a vaction with Taro," Rock looked unconvinced, "And besides, why are you going under the false name? I know it's Near."

"Only those that have anything to do with the police know that. And seeing as I spoke with your father a few years ago that would not surprise me."

"Investigating the new Kira? I bet that's why your here."

"Everyone that is involved with the Japanese police has something to do with investigating the new Kira. After that case was closed general information was shared. But only those that were actually involved in the case know anything in great deal. Why, is there some information you might have?" His eyes narrowed as if trying to see something behind her. 'Can he see the Shinigami?' She thought, then she shook her head, 'Impossible.'

"All I'm saying is you should be careful. You never know what might happen."


	13. Chapter 13

The final match was about to begin, and the audience was ecstatic. Who would win, the strange albino or the Japanese tourist? The man with famous pop singers name or the boy with jet black hair?

"And now we shall decide who will serve first, gentlemen. Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Rock-Rock, Scissors-Scissors, Paper-Paper, Rock-Rock, Rock-Rock again. Rock-Paper! "And we have our server, Rock Lexuss! Let the match begin!"  
Near bounced the ball once on the table and smacked it hard sending it flying across the table where it bounced on the edge and scored him a point. Taro starred for a moment then prepared himself for the second serve. Near repeated the serve but this time Taro was prepared, he leaned to his left giving it a gentle tap. The ball floated over the net because of the force Near had used to serve with. Luckily for Taro it landed just inside the net on Near's side where it bounced twice giving Taro a point.

"Are you ready to lose?" Near shook his head has he took up a stance in order to return Taro's serve. The audience sat and watched with baited breath and Taro served the ball. Each serve from both players was returned with full enthusiasim from both parties. Taro had such a look of joy on his face because his opponent was giving his all, or as much as you can give in a game of Ping Pong. Near too seemed to be enjoying himself, though he did not show it the way Taro did. The ball was sent back and forth in a flurry of eye blurring movements and taps so graceful that the ball would just seem to hang in midair, even if just for a moment.

"You play really well," Near seemed impressed, "but don't get to hopeful."

"Well with dinner on the line I better win!" With the score close to being even Near had just pulled ahead with only needing two more points to win, Taro needed four. Taro had the ball in his possession for the next two serves, if he was lucky then he would be able to bring the score up to a tie. But he could tell that his opponent wasn't going to let him score those points so easily as he had in the previous bounced the ball on his end of the table and then gave it a lite tap which sent it across the table in no great hurry, surprisingly Near returned with the same speed. This was a relaxed shot from both players who were now fully at the ready. Taro smacked the ball back across the net, Near returned it with ease and Taro almost missed his return. The wobbliness that Taro had returned the ball with gave Near a surprise and he missed. A gasp rose from the stands, such a mistake was lucky and unfortunate this late in the game. With his last serve Taro hit the ball. Chika looked on in amazement as Near countered the ball with one swift motion and it was sent easily over to the other side bouncing twice in, almost, the same spot scoring him a point.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Looks like Taro is going to lose." Ryuk chuckled to himself enjoying a piece of information only he knew. Daril floated beside Ryuk showing nothing of what she thought. Near now had the serve,

"One more point and I win."

"Well that's one point you'll never get." Taro took his stance and prepared to receive. Near bounced the ball once on the table and he adjusted his hand grip until it was in a more comfortable position. He served with a light tap with the back of the paddle which gave it enough force to just send it over the net. Taro stepped to his left side and sent the ball back over hard, rocketing towards Near's face he ducked out of the way. A huge cheer went up, Near had won! He turned to Taro held out his hand,

"No hard feelings, you played a great game!"

"Hey thanks, you too." They shook hands and Taro walked away held high, not minding that he had lost to a great opponent.

"Taro," he looked around, "Taro, I can't believe you lost. But that means I don't have to take you out to dinner!" Chika grinned mischievously.

"Ha ha ha, no you don't HAVE to. But it would be nice." Ryuk looked disappointed,

"Is that it? I thought there would be fireworks or something, like they had back in Japan during festivals," Chika shook her head, "Well that's not fun, if they're going to celebrate afterwards it should be done with fireworks." Taro and Chika ignored Ryuk's complaining on the way back to the hotel for the reason that his complaints had turned towards the celebrations not including apples. When they got back Chika sat down at the desk and pulled out her Death Note.

"Oh, you're not going to write in that now are you?"

"Well I have to as we'll be going back to Japan tomorrow, and it's a long flight. I don't want to be caught doing any thing suspicious on the plane tomorrow."

"Why not?" Taro was a little confused, "One day of Kira not killing won't bother the police, will it?"

"It may not, but I overheard Near talking with a man named Giovonni about taking flight 783 tomorrow to Tokyo Japan. So I'm righting names now for all day tomorrow and a little into the next day as well, just in case. Besides I'd rather not right in it tomorrow anyway." Taro shrugged his shoulders and laid down on his bed,

"Whatever. Good night." He rolled over and turned off his light leaving Chika leaning over the desk with just the lamp for light. The sound of pen on paper could be heard long into the hours of the night.


End file.
